Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 1 - Prologue/"Roxanne"
(The "Ren the God of Humor" logo appears as the Rareware opening from "Donkey Kong Country" plays.) (Fade to another logo reading, "Ren the God of Humor Productions presents" and "In association with TigerMan531.") (We then fade to a forest of some sort with several Pokémon and Digimon doing their nature things. A Stantler is drinking out of a stream before we zoom in on the forest scene. The Stantler picks its head up and glances over its shoulder, sensing that someone is coming.) (At a beautiful castle, several stained glass windows are shown. One of them shows a somewhat familiar blue-skinned man with a big head, looking vain.) *Narrator: Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young man lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the man was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. (The next stained glass window shows a Fairy Godmother (from "Shrek 2") approaching the castle. She is displaying a red rose to the blue-skinned man.) *Narrator: But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. (The man on the next glass window turns away while the Fairy Godmother glances at the rose.) *Narrator: Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the man sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. (The door is closed, and the Fairy Godmother transforms. In the next one, it shows her true form - an enchantress named Valka - with the man cowering in fear.) *Narrator: And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The man tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. (Then, Valka taps her wand on the shameful man. Then, two stained glass windows show gloved hands becoming hideous claws.) *Narrator: And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous god of Chaos, named Set, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. (Now, in reality, we see the castle, more darker and covered by a thunderstorm. In the castle, the figure slashes his claws at the picture, growling as he turns away.) *Narrator: Ashamed of his monstrous form, Set concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. (Then, we see the mirror and the glowing rose inside the glass container.) *Narrator: The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell. (Then we zoom outside the castle as thunder flashes in the stormy sky.) *Narrator: Then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain Set for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a god of Chaos? (Fade from the castle to the logo reading, "Beauty and the God of Chaos.") (Fade to a small French village as the title disappears.) (A young woman is leaving her cottage. She has fair skin with a rosy complexion, brown hair and eyebrows, teal eyes, and little red lips. She wears a white polo shirt, a gray skirt, that was held up by a black belt with a silver buckle, and black shoes. She also carries a brown basket over her shoulder. Her name is Roxanne Ritchi.) *Roxanne Ritchi/Belle: (singing) Little town It's a quiet village Every day Like the one before Little town Full of little people Waking up to say *Fairy Tale Characters/Villagers: (noticing Roxanne, singing) Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour *Roxanne/Belle: (singing) There goes the baker With his tray like always The same old bread and rolls To sell Every morning's just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor, provincial town (She has come near a green ogre, named Shrek, who is setting a tray of baked goods on a window sill.) *Shrek/Baker: Good morning, Roxanne. *Roxanne/Belle: Morning, monsieur. *Shrek/Baker: Where are you off to? *Roxanne/Belle: The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk, and an ogre, and... *Shrek/Baker: (cutting her off) That's nice. (calling to someone) Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up! (Roxanne shrugs and rolls her eyes before she continues walking toward the bookshop, passing by two teenage girls named Kairi and Namine. Meanwhile, a young warrior, named Taran, is chasing his pet pig Hen Wen. But, as Roxanne walks by, Hen Wen chases Taran.) *Kairi and Namine/Women: (singing) Look, there she goes That girl is strange No question Dazed and distracted Can't you tell? *Queen Lillian/High Society Woman: (singing) Never part of any crowd *Uncle Art/Barber: (singing) 'Cuz her head's up in some cloud *Fairy Tale Creatures/Townspeople: (singing) No denying She's a funny girl That Roxanne (Roxanne jumps on the back of a moving wagon driven by horses and rides through the town.) *Crane/Young Man: (singing) Bonjour! *Viper/Young Woman: (singing) Good day! *Crane/Young Man: (singing) How is your family? *Kanga/Woman with Shopping Basket: (singing) Bonjour! *Tigger/Produce Seller: (singing) Good day! *Kanga/Woman with Shopping Basket: (singing) (Tigress walks up behind him with her arms crossed and holding a rolling pin in her left hand. She conks Tigger on the head with the rolling pin and walks off.) *Aqua/Woman with Children: (singing) I need six eggs! *Riku/Man Observing Pots: (singing) That's too expensive! *Roxanne/Belle: (singing) There must be more than This provincial life (She jumps off the wagon and walks to the bookshop with King Harold noticing her.) *King Harold/Bookseller: Ah, Roxanne! *Roxanne/Belle: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed. (hands him the book) *King Harold/Bookseller: Finished already? *Roxanne/Belle: (climbing a ladder) Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new? *King Harold/Bookseller: (laughing and putting the book back) Not since yesterday. *Roxanne That's all right. (picking out a book and handing it to him) I'll borrow...this one! *King Harold/Bookseller: That one? But you read it twice! *Roxanne/Belle: Well, it's my favorite. (She swings off side of ladder, rolling down it's track.) Far-off places, daring sword fights, magic spells! A prince in disguise! (King Harold laughs and hands Roxanne the book as she leaves the bookshop, looking concerned. Outside, three teenage boys named Sora, Roxas, and Ventus are peeking through the window. But the three boys turn just as Roxanne goes outside.) *King Harold/Bookseller: If you like it all that much, it's yours. *Roxanne/Belle: But sir... *King Harold/Bookseller: (pushing her out the door and shaking his head) I insist. *Roxanne/Belle: Well, thank you. Thank you very much! (She leaves the bookshop.) (As Roxanne walks, Max Maple, Clemont, and Bonnie, are playing jump rope. Roxanne pats Bonnie on the head while, upstairs, a maid named Carlotta is pouring water from a bucket, making it go down the pipe.) (Just as the water is about to hit the sign, Roxanne pushes the sign up so the water won't hit her.) *Sora, Roxas, and Ventus/Men: (singing) Look, there she goes The girl is so Peculiar She's feeling well *Lucille Robinson, Franny Robinson, and Tallulah/Women: (''singing) With a dreamy, far-off look *Bud Robinson, Uncle Art, and Uncle Fritz/Men: (singing) And her nose stuck in a book *Fairy Tale Creatures/Townspeople: What a puzzle To the rest of us Is Roxanne (Now, Roxanne walks over to a water fountain and sits on its edge. She opens it and reads the story to several sheep, who were drinking the water earlier. A woman named Xion, who was washing clothes in the fountain, stops, picks up her basket of laundry, looks at Roxanne in disgust, and walks away.) *Roxanne/Belle: (singing) Ahhh, Isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because You'll see (As she points to a picture of a young girl meeting a young boy, one of the sheep rips off part of the page and chews it.) *Roxanne/Belle: (singing) Here's Where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover That it's him Till chapter three (Master Shifu the sheep.) *Master Shifu/Shepherd: Hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey! (Once Roxanne has gotten up from the fountain, she walks past a window of the hat shop with a hippopotamus named Gloria and a giraffe named Melman.) *Gloria/Woman: (singing) Now it's no wonder That her name means ''daybreak Her looks have got no Parallel *Melman/Man: (singing) But behind the fair façade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very different from the rest of us *Fairy Tale Creatures/Townspeople: She's nothing like the rest of us Yes, different from the rest of us is Roxanne ('' Category:Ren the God of Humor Category:Ren the God of Humor's Transcripts Category:Rtgoh3 Category:Rtgoh3 Transcripts Category:Beauty and the Beast Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes